House Velemestrin
]] House Velemestrin is a Loyalist Imperial Knight House of the Imperium. There is very little information in Imperial records about this Knight House, other than their valiant stand on their homeworld of Alaric Prime against the invasion of Ork Warlord Grukk and his Red WAAAGH! in 998.M41. House History Notable Campaigns *'Defence of Alaric Prime (443.998.M41)' - In 998.M41, Warlord Grukk of the Red WAAAGH! ploughs into the densely populated Sanctus Reach, his crusade's juggernaut momentum smashing past the Space Marine homeworld of Obstiria to plunder the planets beyond. The Imperium prepares to make a stand upon Alaric Prime, a Feudal World of linked archipelagos and crumbling gaols. When a flotilla of Ork rust-ships make planetfall, the knightly houses of Alaric lead their Cadian allies in a worldwide counterattack. Warlord Grukk's bullish tactics take a heavy toll on the human defenders before the legendary Freeblade known as Gerantius, the Forgotten Knight, joins the conflict, tipping the war into a new phase of desperate battle. Notable Knights None listed in current Imperial records. Notable Personnel *'Gaulemort Velemestrin' - Former High King of House Velemestrin, he dyed most foully during the initial battle with Warlord Grukk's greenskin horde. *'Gholo Velemestrin' - A Noble of House Velemestrin who fought during the valiant defence of Alaric Prime from the savage greenskin hordes of Warlord Grukk. *'Rolundus Velemestrin' - During the defence of Alaric Prime from the ravaging greenskin hordes of Warlord Grukk, Rolundus was ingloriously taken, murdered in his sleep by foul xenos infiltrators who slipped into his stronghold beneath the careless watch of his thrice-cursed servants and guards. Even bereft of his Knight, he laid low many of the aliens' number before succumbing to his wounds. *'Sylvost Velemestrin' - A Noble of House Velemestrin who fought during the valiant defence of Alaric Prime from the savage greenskin hordes of Warlord Grukk. During during the initial battle with the Ork Warlord's forces, the charging Knights had burnt a great furrow into the Ork horde, but in their haste to prove themselves they had overextended themselves badly. The magnitude of their mistake only became clear when an Ork Stompa debarked from the flagship Wrath of Gork, guns blazing. When Lord Gaulemort's Knight found its cockpit being besieged by an Ork Warboss who had leapt over from the Stompa, Sylvost didn't heed his lord's orders to hold fire and took a shot. His battle cannon shell smashed into Gaulemort's cockpit with explosive force, sending his Knight reeling back as its ion shield dissipated. The Ork Warboss took advantage, using his massive power klaw to pluck the body of the sire of Velemestrin of his command throne, and cut it in two. In the final epic battle, Sylvost found himself similarly besieged, when a mob of Orks wielding sledgehammers capped with crude rockets, slammed them against his Knight, manually detonating their charges against the suit's weak spots. The walker flailed its arms wildly, blaring its war-horn in an appeal for help just as Lord Gaulemort Kestren had done moments before Sylvost had sealed his fate. Knights from several houses turned, but none of them did more than watch as Sylvost was taken apart limb by limb. The Degallio vox-net crackled with the chime of a bell. "Thus does the ghost of Gaulemort Kestren find his rest." House Appearance House Colours The colours of House Velemestrin are not listed in current Imperial records. House Arms The arms of House Velemestrin are not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Warhammer 40,000 - Sanctus Reach: The Red WAAAGH!'' (Campaign Supplement) (7th Edition), pp. 11, 21, 25, 36, 49, 50, 56, 75, 93, 109, 113 es:Casa Velemestrin Category:H Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Knight Houses Category:Imperial Knights